Batteries are used to power portable electronic equipment for consumer and business use, such as, video cameras, cellular telephones and computers. Reducing the weight of a battery would desirably lighten the equipment. For example, a battery presently comprises thirty percent of the weight of a portable computer. To reduce the weight and the size of the battery would result in more frequent battery replacement, or more frequent recharging of a spent battery. A new generation of smaller, lighter batteries is being developed, batteries having charging circuits inside the batteries themselves. The charging circuits are electronically controlled to charge quickly, and to shut off when full charge is approached. A connector for a rechargeable battery would provide electrical connections for discharging the battery, and separate electrical connections for a charging control circuit that is inside the battery.